Yo-kai
Yo-kai are spiritual beings whose influence is responsible for every one of the strange, paranormal events in the Human World. Most of these influences range for example, from sudden changes in the behavior of people or abnormal weather in otherwise normal days, as well as unexpected landscape changes or control over a different force of nature. Pretty/Charming The '''Pretty Tribe (or Charming in the English dub) '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's based in quick and swift attacks. Many of the Yo-kai of this tribe have cutesy-like designs. When playing with the Watch, their chant is: "Pretty! We're Friends! Bring In The Luck!". In the English dub, their song is: "Alarming. Boom! Boom! Walla walla. Dance, dance. Charming". Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribe's, the Pretty Tribe's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Type Zero is replaced with instrumental, only punctuated with a heavy usage of kazoos. When playing with the Yo-Kai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Pretty! Pretty! Oh My Lovely! Pretty! Yes! Pretty!", in the dub, their chant is: "Go Charming! Go Charming! Oh My Darling! Charming! Charming (x3)! Yeah! Charming!" while being accompanied by pop music and a cheering audience. In the background of the chant prior to the "Yeah! Charming!" part of the segment, the background singers say. List of Yo-kai of the Charming tribe *Jibanyan * * *Dazzabel Isamashi/Brave The '''Isamashi (or Brave in the English dub) '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai specializing in power and attack. Thusly, what members of this tribe don't have weapons on hand, are great close combat fighters. When playing the Watch their chant is "Isamashi! Wake up! Have a Nice Day!", in the dub, their chant is: "Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Isamashi tribe's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Type Zero in the watch has replaced with instrumentals, only it is accompanied by a series of "Ja"s, done so to the beat of the chant. When playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Isamashi! Isamashi! Isamashi~ tribe~!", in the dub, their chant is: "The Bravery! The Bravery! The Brave will save the day!" while being accompanied by dramatic drums and trumpet line. Pokapoka/Heartful The '''Pokapoka (or Heartful in the English dub) '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai lean heavily towards healing. When playing with the Watch, their chant is " Pokapoka! Or whatever it is! How do you do!?', in the dub, their chant is: "Speedy, artful. Sing alala. Everywhere Heartful". Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribe's, the Pokapoka tribe's chant in the Yo-Kai Watch Type Zero is replaced with instrumentals. When playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: Pokkapoka! Pokkapoka! Po-kkapoka~!", in the dub, their chant is: "Hearty Heartful, Hearty Heartful, Hearty Heartful!" while being accompanied by samba music. Fushigi/Mysterious The '''Fushigi (or Mysterious in the English dub) '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai specializing in Yo-kai Techniques and other forms of sorcery. On another note, the Fushigi tribe has one of the stranger assortment of Yo-kai in terms of appearances. When playing with the watch, their chant is: "Fushigi! Fushigi! Boogie woogie! We only want to have a great time!", in the English dub, the chant is: "A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribe's, the Fushigi tribe's chant in the is replaced with instrumentals in the Yokai Watch Type Zero. When playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Fushigi! Fushigi! Fushigi tribe!", in the dub, their chant is: "Mystery! Mystery! How Mysterious!" while being accompanied by samba music. When playing with the Watch, their chant is Bukimi/Eerie The '''Bukimi (or Eerie in the English dub) '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's whose Yo-kai often induce status conditions to cripple opponents via inspiriting. They also have creepy or otherwise unnerving properties in terms of appearance and/or personality. When playing with the Watch, their chant is: "Bukimi! Give me! Help me! Bukimi! Bukimi! Help me!". In the English dub, their chant is: "Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribe's, the Bukimi tribe's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Type Zero in the watch has replaced with instrumentals, this time with the usage of brass instruments. when playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Bukimi! Bukimi! Buukimiiii!", in the dub, their chant is: "Look at me! Look at me! I'm Eerie!" while being accompanied by eerie classical music. Usurakage/Shady The '''Usurakage (or Shady in the English dub) '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's whose Yo-kai's abilities revolve around bringing down the stats of their opponents. Usurakage Yo-kai tend to be the more amoral of all Yo-kai, and their effects tend to negatively impact humanity the most. When playing with the Yokai Watch, their chant is: "Usurakage! It's all our fault!", in the English dub, their chant is: "Marvelous thee. Gusty free banshe. Sing song Shady!". Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Usurakage tribe's chant is replaced with instrumentals, though done with the style of a electric guitar in the Yo-Kai Watch Type Zero. When playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Usurakage! Usurakage!", in the dub, the chant is: "We’re feeling real Shady, we're feeling Shady!" accompanied by punk rock. Goketsu/Tough The '''Goketsu (or Tough in the English dub) '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai boast high defenses due to their dense bodies and stubborn spirit. When playing with the Yo-kai Watch, their chant is: "Goketsu! Goketsu! A concentrate of absolute perfection!", in the English dub, the chant is: "Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Goketsu tribe's chant in the Yo-Kai Watch Type Zero is replaced with instrumentals, though this tribe's instrumentals is punctuated by a heavy usage of the whistle present at the end of the original. When playing with the Yo-Kai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Gouketsu! Soiya! Gouketsu! Gouketsu! Soiya!", in the dub, the chant is: "Tough stuff! Boo-ya! Tough Stuff! Tough Stuff! Boo-ya!" while being accompanied by an army march. Nyororon/Slippery The '''Nyororon (or Slippery in the English dub) '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai being notable for buffing their allies' stats with their inspritiments, while also being hard to be negatively inspirited by the opponents. They also have either serpentine bodies, serpentine-like attributes, are based on sea creatures, or merely have really long body parts. They are often very independent-minded. When playing with the Yo-kai Watch, their chant is: "Nyororon! Let's go-go! Isn't so good!?", in the English dub, the chant is: "Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribe's, the Nyororon tribe's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Type Zero in the watch has replaced with instrumentals. When playing with the Yo-Kai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Nyororon! Nyororon! Nyororon! Nyororon!, In the English dub, their chant is: "Slippery! Slippy! Slippery! Slip! Slippery! Slippy! Slippery! Slip!" while being accompanied by Middle East-styled music. Kaima/Wicked The '''Kaima '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribes, Unlike the previously established tribes with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, which are replaced with instrumental versions of their original summoning chants, the Wicked have their own summoning chant. Japanese: In the games and when playing with the toys, their chant when held at the 1 position is: "Kaima, Kaima! Did you call us now? For real now!?" (Japanese: カーイマカーイマ！呼んだカーイマ？本当カーイマ！？ Kāima Kāima! Yonda kā ima? Hontō kā ima!?) 1 with Latin Jazz-themed music. English: Wicked, sticked! Who's calling Wicked? Icked, Wicked! Hey! Yokai Watch U English: In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: Wicked! Stic-ked! We're Wi-ckkkkkkkkk-ed! Japanese: In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "Kaima, Kaima! Ka-i-maaaaaaaaa~! (Japanese: カイマ！カイマ！カーイマー！ Kaima! Kaima! Kāimā!). Legendary Legendary Yo-kai, despite falling to one of the pre-established Yo-kai Tribes, have a unique summoning chant which plays instead of the regular ones. These chants are very bombastic and grandiose compared to the normal Yo-kai Tribes. In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!" In Yokai Watch U, The chant is as follows. English: In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: Legendary! Legendary! Legendary! Legend~Dar~rry! with a orchestra accompaniment and sung by a choir. Like the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch, the ending is slightly altered, with sounds of celebration at the ending. Trivia * * * Category:Groups Category:Crazy characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Spirits Category:Animals Category:Ghosts Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Videogame Characters Category:Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Characters Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies